


[Podfic] They Learned This in Eden

by NostalgicPavements



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 5:33 Minutes, 6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Narrator has an American accent, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Smut, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NostalgicPavements/pseuds/NostalgicPavements
Summary: They learned this in Eden, though they haven’t done it since.*Podfic for MrsNoggin's original fic, with permission from the author.*
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	[Podfic] They Learned This in Eden

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [They Learned This in Eden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929181) by [MrsNoggin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNoggin/pseuds/MrsNoggin). 



[Nostalgic Pavements](https://soundcloud.com/nostalgic-pavements-npp) · [They Learned This In Eden](https://soundcloud.com/nostalgic-pavements-npp/they-learned-this-in-eden)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first podfic, and I hope you enjoyed it. Please visit MrsNoggin's fic [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929181) and let her know how brilliant she is!
> 
> Music: ["Every path but your own is the path of fate"](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Robert_Farmer/Solo_Guitar_Instrumentals/02-Every_path_but_your_own_is_the_path_of_fate) by Robert Farmer | Licensed under CC BY-NC-SA 4.0


End file.
